


Stay With Me

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based off a comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Adam has the tendency to worry about his fiancé...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys before we get started I'd like to shoutout to lizardinkart on tumblr for letting me write this based on their comic with the same title. Really it's a thousand times better than this go check it out and give them some love.

Adam is worried about his fiancé, which he thinks is totally justified but Takashi will argue differently. His point being proven one night when he comes home to a clean sink. That may not seem like much to anyone really but Takashi has the habit of just rinsing out his dishes and leaving them for the next day.

” Takashi, I’m home.” He calls like the other man couldn’t hear when the door opened.

“I’m in the bathroom.”  It’s a muffled reply presumably by a toothbrush. Adam makes his way to the bathroom leaning against the doorway just has his fiancé rinses out his mouth.

“Charming,” Adam says dryly with no real heat behind the word. “I have you ate yet?”

“No, it’s only,” he glances at his watch before mumbling, “nine thirty.”

“I’ll heat up some leftovers.”

“Just do enough for yourself I’m not quite hungry yet.” Adam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment before he heads to the kitchen and rummages through the refrigerator finding the Tupperware he takes the lid off and puts it in the microwave.  Shiro joins him at the table but true to his word he’s only sipping from a bottle of water.

“Are you okay?”

“Adam, I’m fine.” Shiro says rubbing his wrist.

                Roughly an hour later Adam is standing at the side of their bed trying to convince the most stubborn man alive that he should eat something.

“C’mon Takashi, just a granola bar or something.” When Shiro just shakes his head Adam sighs before asking, “When was the last time you ate?”  

“I told you Adam, I’m just not super hungry lately.” Takashi is quick to add, “I feel fine though!”  Adam gives him a very pointed look and Shiro feels the need to explain. “I think it’s just the new flight sim drills, they have us doing that are messing with me.” That seems to appease Adam slightly because he starts to climb into bed.

“Fine, I’m making you breakfast in the morning and you’re not leaving ‘til all of it is gone.” Takashi laughs.

“Okay! Okay! Iverson’s not going to like me being late though…” Shiro trails off but Adam isn’t having it though.

“ _Oh please,_ he can wait. I have a fiancé to feed, so I think I win.” They both lean in at the same time lips meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss.

“Goodnight.” Adam says quietly and Takashi responds the same way.

                Adam doesn’t know what wakes him up, but he knows it’s too early from the look he had at the alarm clock 2:19. He turns towards Shiro the sheets rustling has he moves closer. “C’mere ‘Kashi.” He mumbles throwing an arm around his fiancé closing his eyes. When his hand touches the skin of the other man’s chest he sits up immediately sleepiness leaving panic taking its place. _Somethings wrong, he’s too hot._ He thinks out loud he calls out.

“Takashi.” Frowning when he receives no response Shiro is generally a light sleeper. “Hey, wake up sleepy head.”  Again, no response, this time he tries shaking him.  “Takashi?” When there isn’t a change his voice raises unconsciously “Takashi?!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to Lizardinkart for letting me steal their idea.

Adam starts to shake Takashi vigorously.

“Takashi, please!” Adam starts to feel the panic grip tighter at his chest, because he can’t lose him. “Wake up!” He keeps trying to wake the other man but each time the result remains the same. _No…no, no, no please don’t do this._ He thinks has he rolls his fiancé onto his back. _Okay, Okay, Adam you need to calm._  He closes his eyes and breathes. _Patience, yields focus._ Taking another deep breath he tries to recall the emergency medical training that the Garrison required of all officers and cadets. _He’s unresponsive, feverish, and likely unconscious. What do you do?_  Adam brings his thoughts to a calm mindset and reciting what is textbook answers. _Answer: If he’s unresponsive for several minutes he needs to be taken to med bay immediately._  He glances down at the unresponsive figure. _I need to get him out of here._ Adam throws his legs over the side of the bed to get up to set his plan in motion. _Takashi, hold on a little longer._

Adam tugs one of Shiro’s arms over his shoulder and a small noise escapes the unconscious man’s mouth. _Come on, Takashi, take it nice and easy. I got you._ He thinks supporting his fiancé’s weight.

____________Flashback_____________

“Hey! Hey you with the glasses!” Adam glances to the side at the voice. “You’re in my flight class, right?” Once Adam is fully turned the other boy interduces himself “I’m Takashi Shirogane. What’s your name?”

“I-It’s Adam,” he manages to stutter.

“Really!” The other boy sounds excited. “It’s nice to meet you then, Adam,” and Adam isn’t used to someone sounding so excited to meet him. “I hope we can be friends.”

_______________________________________

            Adam sets the other man down on the couch. “There you go ‘Kashi,” he says lifting the other man’s legs up so he’s laying down. Adam presses his forehead against Shiro’s while one of his hands tangles in his hair.  “Please just stay with me,” he whispers, before heading over to the com that’s in every housing unit at the Garrison.

___________Flashback_____________

“Wait, why am I the copilot?” Adam asks Iverson and instantly regretting it when the Commander turns back to him.

“You are the copilot _because_ , Cadet Shirogane has consistently out scored you.” Adam slouches in on himself and can see when Shiro walks up to the pair. “I shouldn’t have to explain that. Now get in the cockpit before I ban you from flying altogether.”

During the simulation the two cadets just sort of meshed together, which is something that comes has a shock to Adam has he reads out the charts from the screen. “All hostiles have been destroyed. Damage to the craft negligible.” Just a second after Shiro requests for permission to land in a commanding voice that should never come from a fourteen-year-old.

“This is Qx-16 Alpha, requesting return to the Garrison base.”  

SIMULATION COMPLETE

NEW RECORD TAKASHI S. AND ADAM W.

The two boys stare at the screen in shock for a minute. As soon as they get out of the simulator Shiro grips his hand and pulls him into hug. “You were amazing out there.”

“Thanks were you too.”

To the side Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda observe the pair.

“So, Admiral what do you think?”

“I thought it was strange when you requested those two fly together.”

“Odd though it seems that given time and opportunity, those two cadets will grow together and become the best pair of pilots the Garrison has ever seen.

___________________________________

            Adam slams his fist into the glass consul has the ringing tone fills the air. Impatience fills him because Takashi and himself have been through so much together and… _No! Don’t think like that._ Adam reprimands himself as the operator picks up on the other end.

“Galaxy Garrison emergency services, please state your situation.” A female voice takes place of the tone.

“Requesting emergency medical to hall C5 block 227,” The voice is the one he uses on students when the class is getting out of hand. “Lieutenant Shirogane is currently unresponsive. Please advise.” Adam braces himself against the wall when the operator informs him that help is on the way, also telling him to stay calm.

________________Flashback______________

“One hundred and ten!” The voice startles Adam from where he’s reading a book, looking up he’s even more surprised to see non-other than Takashi Shirogane leaning against the door frame panting.

“Takashi! What are you doing here?” He asks bewildered.

“They said there was an accident!” The panic on the other’s face is obvious, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, there was a crash during our training exercises. Something malfunctioned in the plane’s engine.” Adam explains. “We’re all fine though.” Adam feels his brow furrow and give his boyfriend a confused look. “Enough about me, though. I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.” Takashi pulls a chair closer and smiles slightly at him not looking ashamed at all.

“I wasn’t. When I heard you were in the crash, I asked to end the trip early.”

“You really didn’t have to rush back. I’m fine.”  Adam insists and without hesitating Shiro answers.

“Of course I did. You’re my boyfriend!”  And Adam can’t fight the smile that breaks out on his face.

___________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a major thanks to lizardinkart for letting me use their amazing work and turning it into something less amazing.

*Still Flashback From Previous Chapter*

Adam blushed as he stuttered out. “D-did you just say boyfriend?” Shiro smiles sheepishly before answering.

“Yeah, I did.” When Adam doesn’t say anything Takashi starts to ramble cheeks turning pink. “I mean unless you don’t want to be boyfriends, which I totally respect your decision…” Before he continues muttering. “I mean it would be nice and all. And I thought that with everything we’ve done together that maybe you’d want to, I dunno be more than friends and” Shiro cuts himself before changing directions, “oh God you don’t even like guys do you? I know you said you do but was that just to protect my feelings or-“ Adam cuts him off this time with hysterical laughter. Shiro waits patiently for him to finish laughing looking confused at the same time but he couldn’t help but smile. Adam smiles at him.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend! I just thought that it would be me asking you.” Shiro intertwines their fingers, Adam glances down at them and says. “You’ve made me a very happy man, Mr. Shirogane. Just don’t leave for too long and mess that up, okay?”  Shiro smiles before bringing their hands to his lips pressing a kiss on the back of Adam’s before saying.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll always be right there with you.”

__________________________

“Sir,” “Sir!” Adam is brought back to the present by a paramedic calling for him.

“We’re ready to take the lieutenant to medical bay.”

“Good I’ll be right behind you.” Adam grabs his back as he listens to the paramedic talking into his communicator.

“Paging available, emergency staff, We have an R-40 with R-50 inbound. Asian male, early twenties, approximately 200 pounds.”  Adam can’t or doesn’t focus on the response as he closes the door his mind focusing on one thing, one significant person, who means the world to him, Takashi Shirogane.

_________________________________________

          Shiro comes to at bits and pieces voices yelling around him Only one that’s really familiar though so he latches on to it and tries to think of a name to go with it. The last sound he really hears is the familiar voice yelling his name before he’s completely under.

This time when Shiro wakes he manages to open his eyes, which seems to take a herculean amount of effort. The first thing he sees is the gray wall. He can’t figure out where he is, some rustling to the side catches his attention. He turns his head and is greeted by the sight of Adam sleeping in a chair with his arms folded resting on the bed and his head on top of them. Shiro smiles when he notices that he’s fiancé’s glasses are askew.

“You’re awake.” Adam says has he fixes his glasses.

“Yeah looks like you are too.” Adam smiles slightly at that.

“I am. It was a long night. You had me worried, there.” Before Shiro can feel bad Adam asks him. “How are you feeling?” Shiro goes to sit up as he answers.

“Sore…Exhausted…Not great.” Shiro groans has pain goes through his body. Adam grabs puts a hand on his back to support him and Shiro grabs his arm.

“Hey,” he says gently. “Don’t push yourself. I got you.” Adam stands up from the chair, he pushes Takashi’s bangs off his forehead and presses his lips to the exposed area saying. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Adam stays like that a minute letting his free hand come up to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as a reminder that he’s alive and that he’s going to be okay. Pulling away he takes Takashi’s face in his hands. “When the doctor gets back we can figure out what’s going on with you and get you home. And then I can cancel my classes and make you that big breakfast like I promised.” That gets a soft smile from the other man, a smile that Adam only gets to see on rare occasions.

“I’d like that.” Shiro says and Adam leans in a little. “I’d like that a lot.”   A knock at the door startles them causing Adam to jump back a little bit as a female voice speaks.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I? I heard that the Lieutenant was awake.” Adam doesn’t have to look over at Takashi to know that his face has gone red which means that he’ll be useless in trying to get rid of the embarrassment so Adam manages to get out.

“Nope, nothing at all.” Adam shakes off the awkwardness of the moment, clearing his throat and goes to great the doctor. “Please come in, we were just-“ The doctor cuts him off.

“Please sit down Officer Wright.” Adam freezes because this can’t be good, the doctor continues with. “We have urgent news to discuss regarding Lieutenant Shirogane’s condition."

 


	4. Chapter 4

     The Doctor has silenced both of the men in the room and she delivers some news that would forever change their lives.

"We ran some tests when he first arrived at the E.R. this morning due to his unexplained symptoms." Adam feels the hair on the back of his neck prickle.  "And they came back indicating that that Lieutenant Shirogane is suffering from Progressive Muscular Atrophy." Adam has to force himself to listen because he knows that Takashi is about to tune everything out and just shuts down, because that's how he functions whenever he receives bad news, he just shuts down. The Doctor goes about reading the clipboard in her hands. "The disease deteriorates the muscular tissue overtime at an accelerated rate, and can cause loss of motor functions, and eventually death." Adam inhales sharply. "It's purely genetic and as of now there are treatment options to secure a higher quality of life but there is no cure." She doesn't even pause to let them comprehend what she said continuing reading. "We need to run more tests to be absolutely certain, but even in best case scenario, the prognosis is only a few years." Adam looks at the Doctor trying not to look at his fiancé because if he does he'll break down. "I am thankful we caught this early, though. You are a young, fit man, so that works in your favor. However if you haven't gotten your affairs in order  already, I would suggest doing so." She goes to leave the room while saying. "I'm so sorry. I know that this is difficult. I'll give you some time to process. We can discuss options moving forward once your ready." 

     The door closes and Adam looks over at his fiancé. "Takashi..." he starts seeing tears running down the other man's face and he doesn't know what to say. Standing up and pulling Takashi into a hug, half surprised when Shiro responds by strongly wrapping his arms around Adam's middle.  _I don't think that either of us could have known that when we walked in that room...._ Adam thinks just holding on tighter to Takashi, has his fiancé started to sob into his middle.  _That his_ _world_ _.._.Adam rests his face on Shiro's head and lets his mind wonder, tears running down his own face.  _Our world..._ Both men are unaware of the paperwork and electromagnetic stimulator bracelet the doctor left just encased in each other, just focusing on the now and not the inevitable future. _Would come crashing down._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thanks to lizardinkart for letting me use their comic and turn it into a fanfiction.


End file.
